Hand grease guns of the type including an elongated cylindrical body and equipped with a flexible grease discharging pressure hose at one end terminating outwardly in a grease fitting coupling are becoming increasingly popular by persons who grease the chassis of their own vehicles and by other persons at least occasionally wishing to perform vehicle chassis greasing operations while lying in a prone position beneath the vehicle chassis.
While some grease guns are provided with rigid grease discharging pipes equipped with grease fitting couplings at their outer terminal ends, and such grease guns may be readily manipulated by a user with one hand grasping the cylindrical body of the grease gun and the other hand being utilized to oscillate the actuating lever of the grease gun, in many instances a flexible grease delivery pressure hose is more desirable than a rigid grease delivery pipe, inasmuch as chassis grease fittings are not always accessible when using a grease gun equipped with a rigid grease discharge pipe. Accordingly, the use of flexible grease discharge hoses has become more prevelent.
However, when a grease gun utilizing a flexible delivery or discharge hose is used, the discharge end of the hose must be held in one hand and only one other hand of the user of the grease gun remains free to actuate the operating lever of the grease gun. Accordingly, if the vertical spacing between the fitting to be greased and the surface upon which the vehicle chassis is supported is not too great, the body of the grease gun may be positioned horizontally on the surface and the user's remaining hand may be utilized to oscillate the lever of the grease gun toward and away from the support surface therefor. However, utilization of the grease gun in this manner results in a tendency of the cylindrical body of the grease gun to roll to either one side or the other on the support surface therefor and if the vertical spacing between the fitting to be greased and the support surface is too great to enable the body of the grease gun to rest upon the support surface, it is substantially impossible for a person using the grease gun to operate the latter while maintaining manual pressure on the free end of the delivery hose so as to maintain the grease fitting coupling thereon in proper engagement with the associated chassis grease fitting. Accordingly, a need exists whereby the cylindrical body of a grease gun may be supported in elevated position above a support surface and in a manner substantially eliminating the tendency of the grease gun to roll relative to the surface from which it is supported.
While various forms of stands for supporting various elements in elevated inclined positions have been heretofore provided these are not specifically adapted for support of the cylindrical body of a grease gun therefrom.
Examples of stands which have been previously patented and include some of the structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,114,033, 1,339,885, 1,809,550, 2,025,895 2,041,174, and 2,778,679.